


keep you warm

by isthepartyover



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looked down at himself, suddenly grateful that he had decided to wear actual pajamas that night. But, he realizes, looking up and around at his neighbors, none of them were quite so lucky.<br/>The cute guy from across the hall, for example, was in just his boxers, red in the face and his arms crossed around himself."</p>
<p>the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep you warm

Jack was woken by the loud, scary blaring of the building fire alarm.

He stumbled down the stairs and out onto the street with the other residents, only fully waking when he was hit with the cold air outside.

He looked down at himself, suddenly grateful that he had decided to wear actual pajamas that night. But, he realizes, looking up and around at his neighbors, none of them were quite so lucky.

The cute guy from across the hall, for example, was in just his boxers, red in the face and his arms crossed around himself.

Jack couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor guy, no matter how much he was appreciating the view. So, he did the only thing his partially asleep-brain thought of.

He pulled off his (fucking awesome) Captain America t-shirt, and walked over to the guy, who somehow turned even redder as Jack approached.

“Here.” Jack offered, holding out the shirt. “You look cold.”

The guy blinked at him, before practically squeaking, “What?”

Jack smiled. “Dude, just take my shirt. I don’t want someone as cute as you to freeze to death.”

He didn’t even realize what he had said until the guy turned a brighter red, and Jack blushed as well.

“Th-thank you.” he stammered, finally taking the shirt from Jack and slipping it on. “I’ll-I’ll return it to you tomorrow-or today I think?- after I wash it.”

Jack laughed and shrugged. “You don’t have to. My name’s Jack, by the way.”

“David.”

People started to head back inside, and Jack snorted. “Figures.”

He followed David (really, Jack needed to think up a nickname for the guy, David didn’t suit him) back upstairs, and gave a small wave before letting himself back into his apartment and collapsing back into bed.

**

Jack wakes again to a knocking at his door, and he pulls himself up and opens the door to see David standing there, biting his lip and turning pink once he saw Jack.

“I-um. Wow. Uh-uh, here’s your shirt?” David said, holding it out. “I-uh. I washed it? Um. Thank you.”

“‘S nothing, Davey.” Jack grinned, taking the shirt and thinking about how he was even cuter when he babbled.

David turned a little pinker at the nickname, but didn’t object. “I’ll-I guess I’ll just get going?”

“Hey, wait.” Jack said, making Davey still. “D’ya wanna get coffee with me sometime? I know a great place.”

Davey blushed again, and nodded. “I’d-I’d love that.”

“Cool.” Jack smiled. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.” Davey smiled. “Yeah, you will.”

Jack watched him go, grinning like an idiot.

 

 


End file.
